


Between the Shadow and the Soul

by astasia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angry Erik, Calm Down Erik, Charles Is a Darling, Cherik - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astasia/pseuds/astasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A melusine fairy when carries a key, also carries a defy. The one who steals this key can have three treasures. What happens when a young man steals this key, but leaves behind this treasure? Someone else will try to take it, and live the consequences.</p><p>* * *<br/>Illustrated adaptation of Melusine legend for <a href="http://xmen-tales.livejournal.com/"> X-Men Fairy Tales at Livejournal</a>. It’s twisted, it’s messed, and some lines of the original tale were used and properly distorted in name of good (fan) fiction. Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

  


  



	2. II

  


  



	3. III

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the readers had enjoyied this story as much as I enjoying drawing and writing it. Sorry for the messed English, though. 
> 
> Many thanks to all the readers - I love everyone in this fandom!
> 
> EDIT (2th, October) : There's a new image, what just happens I forgot to upload before. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the readers had enjoyied this story as much as I enjoyied drawing and writing it. Sorry for the messed English, though. 
> 
> Many thanks to all the readers - I love everyone in this fandom <3


End file.
